


Kinktober 07. Public Sex

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Mirror Dimension Sex (Marvel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Kinktober, Day 7: Public SexTony and Stephen have a little bit of fun in the Mirror Dimension.





	Kinktober 07. Public Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always saying that I headcanon Tony and Stephen switching, but that Stephen bottoms (much) more often for various reasons. Well… this time he doesn’t. I started this prompt and Tony was there, ready and willing to get taken by his man. Who am I to disagree with him?

“Are you sure that they can’t see us?” Tony sounded uncharacteristically insecure and Stephen smirked.

“They can’t,” he assured his lover, gently encouraging him to spread his legs a little bit further and lean just that tiny bit more against the invisible barrier between the Mirror Dimension and their own. “But you can see _them _and that’s as close to public sex as I’m willing to get with you.” Or anyone, really.

“Don’t want to share?” Tony teased, still slightly blushing at having his front pressed against an invisible but warm wall.

Stephen looked down and grinned. Tony was still hard, the thrill of being on display turning him on even more, despite what he was saying. He pushed a little bit more, just to test the waters.

Tony resisted for a moment, unused to such a blatant display of dominance from Stephen, but after a moment he gave in and let himself be fully pressed against the barrier between dimensions, his erection trapped between it and his stomach.

“I like having you like this,” Stephen murmured. “Spread out and waiting.”

In answer, Tony stretched and looked over his shoulder in clear invitation. “Then what are you waiting for? Have me. I thought that was the whole point of this exercise.” His grin belied the harsh words. Stephen fucking Tony was rare enough to give the whole thing an extra thrill, even without the whole Mirror Dimension thing.

Tony had prepared himself before under Stephen’s watchful observation. The fact that his stupid hands couldn’t do it without rendering them useless afterwards still annoyed him but he had to admit that the visual of Tony fingering himself open for Stephen to fuck was hot as hell.

“I want to show you off,” he continued mercilessly, “but I don’t know anyone else to see you like this. This is for me and me alone.” And the Cloak, who, as always, was hanging around next to them, watching the proceedings with interest.

“Possessive much? Didn’t think you had it in you, you know? I always thought that I am the possessive one in this relationship.”

“Oh, darling.” Stephen put his hands on Tony’s hips and gripped as tight as he dared, hoping to leave a few faint bruises. “Have you still not learnt that it goes both ways?”

Tony groaned when Stephen pushed into him with one thrust. “Maybe… maybe you have to show me again. And again,” he panted.

“Gladly,” Stephen promised with a laugh. He bent down to press a kiss against Tony’s neck, marking Tony in a way that was guaranteed to show up on his skin. “Mine,” he growled. An eager moan was the only answer Tony was capable of.

In front of them the rest of the Compound personnel lived out the rest of their normal, boring day, with no trace of the magical wall between dimensions visible.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/188196717691/publicsex).


End file.
